


A Dinner Invitation

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Writer Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Keith is highly invested in writing his new book.  However, Shiro is highly invested in distracting him at every turn.





	A Dinner Invitation

_**I want to eat your ass, Keith Kogane.** _

 

The words stared up at Keith, from an unstained scrap of lined paper, in curly black cursive.  It had appeared on top of the giant pile of mangled paper scraps that would one day be his future book, when Keith had wandered away to use the bathroom and to get something to eat.  It sat as if it belonged there, on top of page 154, making the ~~napkin~~  page that was stained with what Keith was pretty sure was barbeque sauce look even more like trash. Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry:  His ass was still so sore from last night, and he had barely made any progress with his editing.  After contemplating his ~~trash pile~~ pile of pages for a moment, Keith picked up the paper and wandered through the tiny apartment, to where Shiro was sprawled across their couch, focusing way too hard on his empty twitter feed. Keith let out a put-upon sigh as he sat on the arm of their couch, next to where Shiro’s head rested and his right arm dangled off behind him.

 

“Shiro...We’ve talked about this,” Keith started, and Shiro whined pathetically as his phone flopped down onto the couch.  Shiro then buried his face into Keith’s nearest thigh, and curled his arm around Keith’s waist, but that didn’t deter Keith as he stroked a hand through Shiro’s hair.  “I know that you feel weird saying sex stuff out loud, especially when you’re asking to do something to me, bu-” Shiro let out a whine that cut off Keith’s words, and Keith smiled down at him fondly.

 

“It sounds weird when I say it?  How do you do that?” Shiro asked plaintively.  Keith let out a slight laugh, and gently tugged on Shiro’s hair until he looked up.

 

“Like this,” Keith started, before clearing his throat.  It took a second for Keith to switch gears, and Shiro looked doomed before Keith opened his mouth again.  

 

“Shiro, baby, would you please eat my ass like you did last night?  I want it so badly,” Keith whined, watching with unrestrained glee as Shiro’s pupils blew out with another low whine.

 

“That is _completely_ unfair,” Shiro growled as he scrambled to his feet, urging Keith off of his perch on the couch.  Keith smirked as he was crowded off towards their bedroom, Shiro’s lips peppering his neck with sloppy kisses.  

 

“Completely fair, since you can seduce me with your _handwriting,”_  Keith scoffed, turning his head slightly to meet Shiro’s lips with his own.  Shiro hummed delightedly, urging Keith to their bedroom even faster, making both of them stumble and giggle as they crashed their way through the apartment.  Keith almost felt bad for their neighbors, but also knew that they were bound to have another unhappy letter about their noise taped to their front door in the morning.  So really, he didn’t feel too bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> .........i picked the title 'cause shiro's gonna make a four course meal out of keith's ass
> 
> (please lemme know if y'all liked this!! thank you for reading!!)


End file.
